bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Unde9able
|Season=21 (US) |Members= Analyse Talavera Christie Murphy Holly Allen Isabella Wang Jack Matthews Jackson Michie Nick Maccarone Sam Smith Tommy Bracco Affiliates: Kathryn Dunn |Defectors=Analyse Talavera Christie Murphy Holly Allen Jack Matthews Jackson Michie Tommy Bracco |Votes= 19 |HOHs=5 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 5, & 7) |Nominations= 10 (Weeks 4, 5, 7, & 10) |Vetos= 4 (Weeks 1, 2, 4 & 5) |Lowest= Isabella Wang (13/16) |Highest= Jackson Michie (1/16) }}Unde9able is an alliance in Big Brother 21 (US). Members Affiliates History Formation Entering the house on Day 1, Jack knew that he would be considered a threat due to his physical prowess, so in order to keep himself safe, he, Isabella, and Jackson made an alliance. With the Camp Director twist unleashed, Jack and Jackson lobbied votes for Jackson to be Camp Director. Their plan succeeded as Jackson became Camp Director. As Camp Director, Jackson's duties were to banish four people in the house. He chose to banish Cliff Hogg III, David Alexander, Jessica Milagros, and Kemi Fakunle. During the subsequent Hit The Road competition, the banished houseguests fought back in via competition where one would be evicted. David finished last in the competition and was taken to sequester. Jack and Jackson decided to add Christie, Holly, and Nick, making them a six-person alliance. Later, they added Analyse and Tommy, making the alliance a group of eight, and ended up naming the alliance "Gr8ful". Pre-Jury With Christie winning the Head of Household competition in Week 1, Christie tried to not get blood on her hands by nominating Cliff and Kathryn. With affiliate Sam winning the Power of Veto competition and planning to use it on Cliff, Jack urged Christie to backdoor Kemi. Christie did not want to backdoor Kemi in the first week, seeing as it did not benefit her game, so she ultimately decided to nominate Ovi Kabir as the replacement nominee. Ovi was evicted over Kathryn in a 12-0 vote and was sent to Camp Comeback alongside David. Unde9able maintained their power in Week 2, as Jack won the HOH and the Chaos Whacktivity Competition, in which he won a veto redraw power. He heard from Isabella that Jessica, Kemi, and Nicole Anthony made an alliance named the The Black Widows, which Isabella pretended to be a part of. This urged Jack to nominate Jessica and Kemi for eviction, with Kemi as his main target. Sam won his second veto and considered using it again to shake up the house. After rumors of Isabella playing both sides, Jack and Jackson weighed out their options on whether or not to keep Kemi. The alliance stuck through with the original plan. With Jackson casting a rogue vote for Jessica, Kemi was evicted by a 10-1 vote and sent to Camp Comeback. In week 3, Gr8ful maintained their power again as Nick won HOH. Christie then won the final, Panic Whacktivity Competition. She won a Diamond Power of Veto that can be used at one of the next four veto ceremonies. Nick considered making a move as he possibly could have seen himself at the bottom of Gr8ful. He backed out of the plan however, and stayed loyal to them by nominating Cliff and Jessica. With the previous weeks of events of Christie over hearing Cliff talking about an alliance of himself, Nicole, and Ovi called "The Fellowship of Zing", Gr8ful saw this as a chance to backdoor Nicole, whilst Isabella and Nick were ridiculing her character for telling the truth about them. With Kathryn winning the veto and using it on Jessica, Nicole was nominated with her ally Cliff. Flip and Defection As Nick expected for Nicole to be evicted, Analyse, Christie, Holly, Jack, Jackson, and Tommy did not see how getting rid of Nicole was good for their games. They knew that they had made a mistake in trusting Isabella and Nick and they decided to blindside them by voting to evict Cliff in a 6-4 vote. Following these events, lines were drawn and the alliance seemed to have crumbled. During the Camp Comeback competition, Cliff won his way right back into the house and the week technically reset. Trivia * Unde9able is the first alliance to win 3 Head of Household competitions in a row. Category:Alliances Category:Big Brother 21 (US) Alliances